


All I was thinking about was you.

by Llamadelray



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamadelray/pseuds/Llamadelray
Summary: It was the verge of their engagement when everything began to go wrong the whole debacle with Cain and joe didn't help, neither did Kirin's return.





	1. All loved up?

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic.  
> Please leave comments and kudos. 👍

It was the verge of their engagement when everything began to go wrong; the whole debacle with Cain and joe didn't help, neither did Kirin's return.

Their engagement had started with a rocky start, anyhow. The stabbing, the stealing and let's not forget about charity's misadvised kiss with Cain. 

Though charity said it meant nothing, Vanessa was still anxious about what could happen. "We've got history. We always go back there" echoed through Vanessa's head for what seemed like weeks.  Hammering away. At first she believed it was the medication she was still taking for the pain, that occasionally stung the left side of her body, but as it began to heal she realised, the real wound ran ALOT deeper.  
"We've got history. We always go back there" began to haunt her, make her change her behaviour, she knew it was jealously but charity was the one who proposed so why was it still playing on her mind weeks later? 

Vanessa wasn't the jealous type but even before she and charity developed feelings for each other she always believed that charity and Cain would  get back together. They even had a bet running at the vets on how long it would be until Cain and charity got together again. She had guessed around 2 years which worried her as that time had recently passed. They no longer mentioned the bet at work but Vanessa could tell Paddy wanted his £50 as he started dropping hints about how they're now engaged so charity would never go back to Cain. Vanessa believed this too but was just to stubborn to have to give up £150 altogether but now she began to doubt whether she would have to.

 

Charity could sense the change in Vanessa's behaviour but her natural flight or fight mode made it all too hard for her to truthfully speak to her. To the only person she usually could speak to.  To the only person who she's ever truly trusted and has made everything  seem ok, her tiny blonde rocket women.  
 She hated the fact that Cain caused this rift in her relationship, how he believed he could just snap his fingers and she would  just jump back into bed with him, even if she was engaged. It had never stopped her before, not even when she was married but it was different this time,with Vanessa, and everybody knew it. Cain had even said so when he was supporting her through the Bails trail.  
Then, Debbie's problems began to thaw at charity, making her more irritable than she already was, which didn't help her situation, as she became snappy at Vanessa, pushing her even farther away. She no longer felt like she could hold, or even cuddle Vanessa as if she was too fragile, that the information about Joe could break her. 

They began to push each other away, even the thought of a wedding was put to the back of everybody's mind's as the pair were obviously drifting apart. Only Tracy was brave (or stupid enough) to bring it up. Vanessa was sat at the end of the bar nursing a pint, with charity stood next to her entertaining herself with a crossword. Though their bodies were almost touching, their minds were a million miles apart. The pub doors swang open, with an overly eager Tracy heading towards them. Vanessa span round to greet her sister whilst charity walked away to serve a customer.  
"What's her problem?" Tracy questioned as she slid into the stool next to her sister. Vanessa shrugged into her glass as she took another long, overdue sip.  
"You guys are ok, aren't you?"

Vanessa couldn't answer as she really didn't know herself so she just gave Tracy a stern look before turning round and walking into the back room.  
Tracy began to follow but as she rounded the bar she was stopped by charity. "Just give me and Ness a minute, ok?"  
And with that, charity slipped into the back room after Vanessa, leaving Tracy wondering what was going on, even more than she was before. 

Vanessa was already in the kitchen, pacing up and down after flicking the kettle on. As she heard footsteps behind her she began to speak.  
"Trace I don't know what to do, she's, we've been so distance ever since the whole Cain kiss"  
At this point she half expected a gawp from Tracy or even a question as she hadn't actually told her sister about that yet (or she thought she hadn't) but she didn't hear anything so she just carried on.  This relieved her abit as she  didn't think she could tell Tracy about the situation without  breaking down or becoming angry, still unaware she was releasing all her deepest fears about her relationship to charity herself.

"We've always got through everything, me getting suspended, the whole bails trail, me getting stabbed, and Johnny..." Her words became heavy as she said her little boys name. The thoughts of some stranger just taking him still made her shudder. At this point, charity just wanted to wrap her arms around Vanessa and tell her that everything is ok and that it will be, but she feels like she can't ruin this small bubble that they were in. Charity's thought's were disrupted when Vanessa let out a huge sigh- "I know she said it made her realise how much she loves me but it's just that she always goes back to him, they've got history." Charity's own words began to bounce around her head. "And if I begin to doubt her now, how will our relationship ever work out? What If she only proposed to me because she felt sorry for me? What if she's now realised who she really wants?"

Vanessa's rambling was quickly stopped by charity grabbing her waist and spinning her around. Before she could silence Vanessa by kissing her, Vanessa took a sudden step back, obviously still believing it was Tracy she was talking to. Before all her thoughts could allign, she rushed out the sentence "How much of that did you hear?" She began to feel panicky again, much like she did before her and charity became official. Her worries were quickly discarded when charity leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. They then rested their foreheads together,while charity mumbled the word "everything" against Vanessa's lips. Before anything more could be said, they kissed again but with a lot more passion. A lot more passion than they had since the stabbing had occurred.

Charity poured all her emotion of the last few weeks into that kiss, as she found it easier to express herself in that way, to show the truth in her words when she told Vanessa how much she loved her and how she couldn't live without her.  She just hoped it was enough to put Vanessa's worries at bay.  Vanessa kissed back with just as much emotion, showing Charity just how  much she loved her even if she had been worrying. As the kiss was deepening, Tracy barged into the back room. She stood there with a smirk on her face "Guess you got that all sorted then?"  
Vanessa quickly stood back, brushed her lips against her fingers and simply shrugged. Charity could feel her whole body shudder, she just hoped the kiss was enough explanation as she still found it difficult to express her feelings with Vanessa, even after the proposal. Vanessa just walked past her and into the bar. Charity just hoped that wasn't a goodbye kiss.


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the verge of their engagement when everything began to go wrong; the whole debacle with Cain and joe didn't help, neither did Kirin's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ran away with me a little and I went down a route I wasn't going to. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's quite short but the next one will be longer.

After Vanessa had walked out Tracy wanted an explanation as her sister seemed all over the place, but Vanessa was just to tired to retell the story and pour her heart out,again.  
She had stayed the night at Tracy's, sleeping on the sofa as her old room was occupied by Maya. It was the most uncomfortable sleep she had had in a long time: the awkward position had put a strain on her stitches, it was uncomfortable and bumpy and she missed charity's presence. The arm that usually snaked around Vanessa's torso, their hands linked together and the soft kisses she would usually wake up to, instead she was woken up by Tracy demanding answers. "Alright I've given you long enough. I want to know what's going on."  
All she got was a grunt in response.  
"Come on V, I'm your sister you can tell me anything"  
Again all Vanessa could manage was a disgruntled sigh. "Nothing. Everything's fine".  
"If that were true you wouldn't be kipping on my sofa, would you? Now spill" As Tracy said those last words she pushed Vanessa along the sofa and sat beside her.  
"Well you did it enough times when you fell out with David" she retorted before feeling guilty.  
Vanessa felt backed into a corner and retold the story of the kiss and the doubt and then the kiss she shared with charity. All she got back in return was lots of oohs and ahhs and some rather funny expressions.  
"I don't see what the problem is, she basically told you, that you are the love of her life" Vanessa was about to interrupt but Tracy just continued.  
"And that kiss I walked in on was not a normal kiss, that has to mean something!"  
"A goodbye kiss that's all"  
Tracy's eyes widened at this suggestion. "Ness I know you've got a lot going on but you only just got engaged. To a person who makes you feel like you can be yourself, unlike your other relationships. Lke Kirin."  
Vanessa froze in response to that name and Tracy regretted it immediately. The face she got in response made her curse herself.

Vanessa didn't like to talk about him, not even to charity. At the time he had fled the village, Tracy and Vanessa didn't know they were sisters, let alone like eachother so Tracy didn't know a lot about the whole situation either. Only Rhona did. 

As Tracy was about to change the subject Vanessa stated "I don't think I ever really loved him. I thought I did but then I fell in love with Charity and found out what it really meant."  
"If you love her so much, why are you going to break off your engagement?"  
This left Vanessa a little lost for words, she never really thought Tracy thought charity was good enough for her, but then she did try and 'help' with the engagement. The engagement, she thought back to when she was going to break it off with charity then, when she had messed her round a little too much. It was at this point, she realized she was messing charity around this time: being on and off with her for weeks, telling her all of her feelings and then walking out and not even telling her where she was when she never went home. 

Charity awoke expecting to find Vanessa lying next to her, having slipped in during the night but instead she woke up to an uncomfortable chill next to her, reminding her of the times of her youth and then the time when she believed her heart was cold. Vanessa made all those memories disappear and replaced them with new, better ones and her love.  
Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach, but not at Vanessa, at Cain. She blamed him for all of this- kissing her, killing Joe, making her keep it a secret from Vanessa. She was so angry, she was finally, truly happy and then Cain had to go and ruin it just because he had had a fall out with Moira.  She wasn't just going to let it slide this time; she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She began pulling on clean clothes when her door swung open with a loud thwack that made her wince. She thought it was Vanessa coming back to tell her that they were over, but instead Johnny wobbled in half asleep.  
Rubbing at his eye, he looked charity up and down and said "hug" in a yawny voice, holding his arms out.  
Charity chuckled to herself before picking him up and pulling him close. He was so similar to his mother, always demanding things but how could she resist those puppy dogs eyes? 

Before anymore could be said, Vanessa pulled herself off the sofa, ready to apologize to charity but she suddenly felt a twinge where her scar was healing. The pain was agonising and a lot worse than it had been since the stabbing had occured. "Ness are you alright?"  
"Yeah. It's just my scar". And she reached down to where her scar was and pulled her hand back up, it was covered in blood. The look on her face displayed her fear and Tracy didn't know what to do.


	3. Will we be ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the verge of their engagement when everything began to go wrong; the whole debacle with Cain and joe didn't help, neither did Kirin's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite long compared to my others.  
> Feedback appreciated 👍  
> Kirin's return will be soon, just setting the scene.

As Johnny cuddled into her, all of charity's anger dissipated once again as her heart was filled filled with the Woodfield love that she was so familiar with. She just hoped she wouldn't loose them. She loved Johnny like one of her own. 

She began to get ready for the day like normal, feeding the kids, arguing with Noah and avoiding Chas as she knew she would have a go at her for not finishing her shift last night. She was about to leave to take the boys to nursery when she got a call from Tracy. She was expecting an annoyed Tracy calling to tell her to make it up to Vanessa or to come and pick her drunk fiance up but instead she was faced with a voice that had trembles in it. She had obviously been crying.   
"Charity..." -All charity could think was that she sounded so much like Vanessa, like when she was crying out charity's name after the stabbing.  
"Trace are you alright? If it's Ness tell her, I'm just taking the boys to Nursery but I'll talk to her later" she paused. "If she wants to"  
"No, charity it's not that. I'm at the hospital. It's Ness, the bleeding started again"  
Charity felt her heart stop. They thought Vanessa was out of the woods, but now this was happening. Again. After another disagreement. She completely and stupidly loved Vanessa so why did she keep messing it up when these types of things kept happening?  
"Is, is. Is she ok Trace. She is going to be alright?"  
Her words from weeks ago began to bounce around her mind again. Why did this keep happening she thought? Why does this keep happening to a women who would never hurt a fly? She literally helped Animals for a living.   
"She's fine,Just scared. They want to do more tests. She needs you charity. She wants you here."   
"I'll be there." Is all she could muster out, before hanging up.   
At that moment Chas walked in, wondering why charity was crying.  
"Can you take the boys to nursery?"   
"Charity what's wrong?"  
"It's Ness." And with that she walked out, heading to her car, hoping that this would be a one off. That it wasn't something more serious.   
The journey to Hotten general was horrible, it took so much longer than anticipated due to road works so by the time charity got there every scenario had gone through her mind. But, as soon as she saw Vanessa her mind was out at ease, she was expecting her to be asleep and look dreadful but instead she was awake and looked beautiful like always but had a tense expression across her face. She didn't go straight into the room, Tracy was the one who rang her so how did she know that Vanessa really wanted her there? She was drawn away from her thoughts when Vanessa spotted her and her face lit up, the tension easing.   
Charity had to all but stop her self running invand into Vanessa's arms. She had to be more careful, of her emotion and physical state.   
As soon as she entered she was about to speak but Vanessa beat her to it "I'm sorry. So sorry. I just stayed at Tracy's and I'm fine. The doctors said I just put to much strain on my stitches."  
"But? Trace said they wanted to do more tests".  
"They do, just because of the amount of blood I lost again but I'm fine. It's fine. Are we ok?"  
"We're more than ok babe." And with that she leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.   
"Trace could you maybe try Dad again?"  
She got a simple nod in return before Tracy walked out.  
Vanessa tapped the side of the bed and charity sat down, entertwining their fingers together. Something that had become so natural for them. Charity was so pleased when she could still feel the ring on Vanessa's finger. She couldn't help but trace her finger along it.   
"Still wanna marry me then" Vanessa said with a smirk. "Surprised you haven't asked for the ring back after how I acted"  
Charity was in shock "Babe, you did nothing wrong. Apart from not telling me where you were. " "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I was just, angry at myself and I took it out on you"  
"Angry? Babe how you be angry at amazing, wonderful you?"  
"Because I messed it all up, I should have trusted you but I didn't".   
Just hearing those words, made charity's heart wrench. Vanessa was the only person she had ever trusted and it just hurt that she didn't feel the same. Vanessa realised what she said and was amount to apologize (again) but then a young nurse entered. As he approached, he coughed, indirectly telling charity to get off the bed. "Ms Woodfield. We have got your test results back. Everything seems normal, we just assume that you must have been bleeding for a while before you realised. It could have been caused by anything, but from now on you must not put any weight on it and sleep straight"  
Charity barked out a laugh that she tried to cover with a cough. Vanessa glared at her and then thanked the Doctor.  
"He does know you're gay right" charity said, completely forgetting about their previous conversation.  
Vanessa just smiled back, laughing, thinking, God I love this women. 

As Vanessa was being discharged, Tracy came back in. "Ok so I just got hold of dad and he'll be here as soon as he can".   
"Oh, I forgot you were here Trace"  
"Oh thanks" she said back, not sure whether to be annoyed or not. "Is everything ok" she said pointing between them with her phone, a smile adorning her face.   
"Great thanks" charity said as she took Vanessa's hand in hers and walked out the room.

When they returned marlon was at the bar, not looking very happy when charity and Vanessa walked in. "So your back" He said lifting his arms. " I take it your gonna do your shift now"  
"Nope. Looking after Ness" she said as she walked passed him towards the back.  
"Why am I not surprised, and it's not like she needs looking after, you've been smothering her, no wonder she didn't want to stay here last night". The words had left his mouth before he realised, but charity wasn't the one to have a go at him, Vanessa was.   
" I'll have you know that she wasn't here to do her shift because she was at the hospital, with me. She hasn't been smothering me, she's been looking after me because we love each other. I didn't stay here last night, not because of charity but because of myself. I had gotten angry and upset and needed time to myself, so none of this is her fault." Neither Charity or Marlon knew how to react, after she had finished Vanessa strutted into the back,smirking at charity.  
"Be careful babe, or you'll pull your stitches. And I'm being serious this time."

They found Chas in the back entertaining the two toddlers.  
"Why aren't they at nursery. We sort of need it quiet in here" Charity said pointing at Vanessa.  
"I can almost sense your maternal insticnts" Chas quipped back. "The nursery shut due to the pipes bursting and I couldn't get hold of either of you so here we are..."  
"Mummy!" Johnny shouted and ran up to Vanessa, waiting to be picked up. When she resisted, too scared to pull at her stitches, Johnny got upset so charity stood in and picked him up much like she had done earlier that morning.   
"First time I've ever seen you resist to pick him up. You're normally glued together. What's happened? Chas questioned.  
"My... my stitches." Vanessa began to get teary.  
"They split and well we had to go to the hospital but everything's fine and I'm just not allowed to strain them so no more picking up Johnny" "Or sleeping on the Sofa" Charity added with a little snark.  
"Hmmm. I did wonder why you weren't here last night".   
Before either charity or Vanessa could say anything, Charity's phone began to ring. She fumbled in her pocket but as soon as it was in Johnny's sight he grabbed it and started babbling into it.  
"Grandad" he said as he nodded at Vanessa and then at charity. Both of the women realised at the same time what was going on. Vanessa began to giggle and put her hand up to her mouth, taking the phone out of Johnny's hand.  
"Hi Dad."  
"Ness where are you, I've been here ages but the nurses won't tell me anything and Tracy won't pick up"   
"I'm back at the Pub." She replies nervously, holding back a laugh. Not knowing how her dad would react.

"Of course you are. And why wasn't I told?"


	4. Nothing is what it seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the verge of their engagement when everything began to go wrong; the whole debacle with Cain and joe didn't help, neither did Kirin's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this being so late, a month late. I'm just really busy with school and work so couldn't work on it as much as I would've liked. Still pretty much fluff but will now become more angsty as it is finally progressing. Still pretty short chapters as I wanted to get one out to you before i had no time again. I don't know when the next one will be out but I will finish the fic, don't worry.

A few more weeks had passed, Vanessa started back at the vets again with only a couple weeks left until her suspension would be lifted, the pub was busier than usual and Charity and Vanessa were back to normal, well at least their normal; cuddling all night, spending the day wishing to see each other but inevitably arguing over small details about the wedding, the boys, work and life in general when they were together. 

It was one morning, when they were all having breakfast together, charity was suppose to be doing the early shift but as she got up and headed to the front, she turned round and saw Paddy having a go at Vanessa. (Again). He always had a go at her, whether it was at the vets or the pub. Charity always thought it was because he believed he was better than her because he wasn't suspended, had been living in the pub longer and had a been in a relationship with the women he loved longer. Charity always felt that Paddy forgot his own suspension was what brought Vanessa to the village and that Charity and Vanessa's relationship had already been through so much and they had got through it just like he had with Chas (minus the part where she cheated on him years ago). It was at this moment she was so annoyed at Paddy. Before she could stop herself she span round on the spot.  
"Hey Padster. I think you should stop hassling my fiance as you owe her £50"  
It took Paddy a second to realise what she was going on about but then he stuttered out, while shaking his head.  
"W....w...Why would , would I give her  f, fi, £50. You're engaged"  He giggled, a nervous laugh.  
Vanessa shot charity an annoyed glare, they had decided to keep it a secret to refrain from the village gossip but obviously now the whole village would find out.  
"Cain kissed me so Vanessa got the time frame right so I believe you, Pearl and Rhona owe Ness £150"  
Charity snapped back with a lot more snark than intended. At this moment Vanessa regretted telling Charity about the bet, hoping it could all just be forgotten.  
"Babe don't look at me like that now you can take me out for a nice meal" Vanessa couldn't help but smirk at Charity's response, they hadn't been out in ages.

That night they did decide to go out, Chas was looking after the boys as she lived with them anyway and Paddy was sulking as he wanted to take Chas out with the bet money. But before they left for town, Vanessa wanted to go and talk to Tracy about something.  
"Awwww, babe can't it wait. We haven't had date night in ages" Charity moaned as Vanessa kissed her cheek and said "It won't take long. I'll only be a minute."

Vanessa began walking towards Tug Ghyll but stopped in her tracks as she could see a Hooded figure in the distance. At first she believed it was her mind playing tricks on her so she blinked a few times hoping it would just fade away, but it didn't. Her lungs became heavy and she gasped for air, her breathing hitching, her eyes rolling and sagging as she span back around towards the pub. Charity was still stood in the doorway, admiring Vanessa, wondering what she was doing. As soon as she saw the look on Vanessa's face she ran towards her and grabbed her in her arms just before Vanessa's body fully relaxed. "Babe, what's wrong. Talk to me. Ness. Breath" Charity didn't know what to do in this situation as Vanessa's body sagged in her arms, but she soon felt Vanessa grip onto her. "I. I thought I saw a figure in the background. But there's no one there. I'm fine."  
"Babe. I wouldn't call you practically fainting fine. Let's get you back inside."

"Well that was quick" Chas chuckled as she saw Charity and Vanessa come back into the living room.  
"Not really the time babe" 

A perplexed yet worried look grew on chas's face as she made herself scarce- "right, boys let's leave your mummy's here and I'll read you a story, or maybe 2 if you're lucky" and with that only charity and Vanessa were left in the room, which was coated in a thick blanket of worry and tension. Charity helped Vanessa sit down on the sofa as her limbs were still too heavy for her body and held her tight-worried that if she let go she would loose Vanessa. As they thought she was getting better, but this was a huge setback.  
After some time had passed and Vanessa's heart  
rate had calmed down, she squeaked out "I'm sorry."  
"Babe you have nothing to be sorry for".

"You know my sister does live here you know, so I do have a right"  
"Yes, I know that Tracy but it looked like they were going out anyway"  
Before any more could be said, Tracy practically barged into the backroom with Victoria following closely behind.  
"I did try to stop her" Victoria stated when Vanessa and Charity turned to see what was happening.  
"V, are you ok?" Tracy asked, running over to her sister, when she saw the ghosted look on her face which had tear stains all down it.  
"Umm, yeah fine. Just thought I saw something but I'm ok now" Vanessa replied as she smiled up at charity who was still helping her centre her breathing by gently tracing patterns onto her knee.  
Tracy's face showed how she knew what was going on before Vanessa had even finished  
"Uh. - Charity a word"  
Charity gazed to Vanessa to check she was alright, and she got a simple nod in return. "Umm yeah ok, I'll just be out here if you need me and Vic could you just stay with Ness till I'm back"  
"Charity I don't need babysitting"  
"I know babe but just for the peace of mind, yeah, and don't have too much fun without me" Charity said with a wink as she sauntered into the bar area, following Tracy.  
Before she could even shut the door, three words escaped Tracy's mouth "It was Kirin".


	5. All the secrets but one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the verge of their engagement when everything began to go wrong; the whole debacle with Cain and joe didn't help, neither did Kirin's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update. It's been just over a month and I wanted to post; I've been focused on school and work and wrote this chapter over the last week it's a lot of dialogue and I tried a different structure so I hope you like it. It's a lot longer than my other ones so enjoy.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated. 👍

"I mean it. Everytime I look at him I just think about how much I hate my dad."  
"You're not Rakesh."  
"Nah I'm worse. My dad's a million times a man I'll ever be. Because he loves me. And I hate my son."  
"No. No you don't mean that."  
"Yeah I do. I know I'll only end up hurting him"  
"No"  
"Just, just tell him you didn't know his dad or just tell him he's Adams I don't care."  
"Huh. As simple as that. When he's old enough to understand that I just tell him his dad hated him.  
Write one of them for him. You tell him yourself".  
"Ness."  
"Take your time. We'll be in the cafe. just make sure you lock the door on your way out yeah."  
"Ness I am sorry."  
"Go to hell."

Their last conversation played on loop in his head for weeks after he had left,but he had done nothing about it- he didn't write, he didn't phone, he didn't try- he cared more about himself and his freedom than what should have been his family. He cared enough to ask about them every now and then from his dad until his dad left the village and then he completely lost them. 

But he still didn't try, Vanessa crept into his mind every know and then since she was his first love but Johnny- not really, he did love him but not how a father should; he still saw him as Adam's.   
This was excuse on why he stayed away, truly believing Adam would have just become his Dad again, not realising the heartache that he had caused for Adam.  Even with Adam, he still thought about Ness, how lonely she must have been; not realising she now had her family and fiancée with her. 

The real reason was Tess though, he knew if he went back he would go away for murder and trying to evade the course of justice. In the end he gave up caring about everything but then he caught wind of Vanessa's stabbing as his Dad still kept tabs in the village. 

He knew he still loved her, and wanted her, finally ready to except Johnny and see Vanessa again but he wasn't expecting what he came back to- a settled and very happy Vanessa with Charity Dingle.  
_________________________________________________

"What do you mean it's Kirin?" Charity questioned as her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, causing butterflies to swirl around in the pit of her stomach.  
"The hooded figure"  
Charity looked at Tracy dumb-foundedly, as if she was speaking a foreign language.  
"Ugh. The one that scared Ness" Tracy said with her hands flying in every direction to emphasise the point.  
"H..How do you know?" Charity responded weakly, she didn't know Kirin very well but she knew how much he had hurt Vanessa and Johnny and that made her hate him so much, almost as much hatred as Vanessa felt towards him, because she loved Johnny as if he were her own and she doesn't know how he could just abandon them like that. She knew she never could, even if she was forced, she wouldn't be able to do it.   
"Well... I was expecting Vanessa wasn't I? And she's rarely late except when she's with you."  
Charity smiled at that remark- Vanessa hated being late but it had become more common since they had been living together due to everyday life but also because they couldn't keep their hands of each other (except for the minor hiccup they had just passed).  
"So when she was 10 minutes late I decided to come here but then I saw a figure in the dark and I wasn't about to risk my life walking up here" Charity chuckled at that too. "Charity take this seriously!"   
"I am. Just carry on" "Well I made Dad go out there to scare whoever it was off"  
"How did you think that would've worked- I've seen Teddy bears scarier than Frank, Vanessa is scarier than Frank" That remark did make Tracy laugh.  
"Let me just carry on, ok?" She just got a nod with tight lips in return "So dad when out there and the person just became quite violent and began shouting about Vanessa and Johnny so I went out there and recognised him. He doesn't know who dad is so he managed to scare him off and said that Ness doesn't live there and she moved away. I explained to Dad who he was after, and dad wanted to chase after him but we've just called the police but I'd be careful because as he walked away he shouted he knew Ness still lived in the village and that he'll be back" Tracy took a quick breath after cramming everything into a mini-epic.  
"Ok can I speak now? I don't know whether the best thing is to tell Ness after everything that's happened but I'll test the waters and see how it goes from there." Charity said calmly eventhough blood was rushing rapidly through her body as fear of losing Vanessa flooded through her.  
_______________________________________________

By the time Charity got back into the room, Vanessa was asleep curled up in the sofa. "Well I guess date nights cancelled" charity chuckled to herself as she grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and laid it carefully onto Vanessa, trying not to wake her up. "Cuddle?" Charity heard as she finished placing the blanket over Vanessa.   
"Jeez babe I thought you were asleep"  
"I'm sorry there was no date night"  
"Ness it's fine" charity said as she perches on the edge of the sofa, stroking strands of hair behind Vanessa's ear. "How about I take you up to bed and we cuddle up there as it's a lot more comfy, and roomy than this"  
_________________________________________________

Vanessa fell asleep pretty quickly after they got into bed but Charity lay awake, worried about Kirin. What if Vanessa chooses him? What if he takes Johnny? What if he hurts them? What if this causes Vanessa to have another panic attack? Why does this always happen to us? She was awoken from her thoughts by Vanessa rolling over in her arms and kissing her cheek "morning. Sleep well?"  
Something charity had learnt from spending nights, and living with Vanessa,  that she always woke up making sure Charity was ok. She had never had that before with any of her old partners and it made her love her tiny blonde rocket women even more. "Yeah babe, just couldn't sleep well" charity said dismissively as she returned the kiss and put an arm around Vanessa. Vanessa snuggled into her further. "I'm sorry if it was my fault- I know how worried you've been recently." "Babe, it's not that don't worry. It's just you know, sometimes insomnia hits you like a brick" Vanessa hummed in response but she knew something was wrong as Charity herself commented on how Vanessa always made her feel safe at night and her insomnia had mostly stopped after they got together. 

Tracy stopped by that morning, charity believing it was to inform her more about Kirin but before she could talk to her she was dragged of by Vanessa.  
"Sorry I didn't make it to yours yesterday, or talk to you when you got here. I was just, well over emotional"  
"Yeah, what did happen?" Tracy asked nonchalantly.  
"Paranoia, probably after the attack, but Charity calms me down, she treats me well" Vanessa felt like she still had to prove their love to her family eventhough they could see how good they were for each other.  
A pang of guilt struck through Tracy, knowing she could easily inform Vanessa about Kirin but how it could make everything worse.  
Bringing Tracy out of her thoughts, Vanessa asked "well did you get it?"   
Not understanding what Vanessa was going on about Tracy just shrugged followed by a puzzled look.  
"The ring. Trace. The ring."  
"Oh right" Tracy pulled a simple gold band with diamonds dotted through it out of her backpocket.  
"Why was it just in your pocket? Where's the box?"  
"Well if I came in here with a ring box that would be a bit obvious wouldn't it? Duh"  
Vanessa pondered on that thought "True" she shrugged.  
As Tracy was about to hand over the ring, Charity came through the door leading from the backroom. Out of panic Tracy slipped the ring onto her finger and hid her hand behind her back.  
"Hey what you to up to" Charity questioned.  
"Nothing" they both changed simultaneously, raising suspicion.  
"Ok, umm Trace can I talk to you a second"  
"Uh yeah just give me a sec"  
Charity nodded in response and rounded Tracy to get through to the bar. Tracy oddly moved around her trying to hide the ring.   
"Quick give it to me"  
"I. I can't it's stuck" Tracy said while she was trying to yank it off her finger.   
"I'll just have to go talk to her and hide my hand or she'll get suspicious"  
"But what if she sees it" Vanessa moaned.  
"I'll say I'm looking after it for a friend, she won't expect it's you cause your already engaged."  
"Fine, just go" Vanessa laughed as she pushed Tracy through to the bar and followed her in.  
_________________________________________________

"Ummm babe I wanted to just talk to Tracy"  
"I was coming in to talk to Chas anyway" Vanessa countered, giving Charity a smug smile.  
Before she retaliated,she tugged Tracy to the side "Has anything else happened with you know who"   
"Um, no why?" Trace why are you acting weird?  
"I'm not" Tracy replied in mock-offence.  
Then why are you hiding your hand behind your back, before she could answer Charity grabbed her hand and pulled it forward.  
"Ooh nice ring, Where'd you get it" In that moment Tracy was so glad it wasn't on her ring finger. "Ummm, me Dad got it for me?"   
"We didn't miss a special occasion did we, Ness would kill me if we did"   
That made Tracy chuckle, "No I'm just his favourite"  
"Don't let Ness hear you say that" Charity replied also chuckling.  
"Don't tell Ness what?" Vanessa countered.   
"Tracy just saying how she's Frank's favourite"  
Vanessa gasped in mock-offence just like Tracy had previously but then countered with "I think we all know Johnny's his favourite" "True" Tracy and charity both said before they fell about laughing.  "I'd like my sister back now please" Vanessa said as she began to drag Tracy away. Charity stepped in front of them, "Actually I'd like to spend the day with my fiancée for a change"  
_________________________________________________  
After Tracy had left, Vanessa and Charity decided to go to the Cafe for breakfast and were then going to head into Hotten before they had to pick the boys up. Tracy still hadn't got the ring off her finger, which made Vanessa stressed about when she was going to give it to Charity as it was going to be yesterday and then today but things keep getting in the way. Charity wanted to spend the day with Vanessa because she decided Vanessa should know about Kirin because she didn't want Vanessa to suddenly not trust her but she wanted to spend the day with her first.

She would regret taking her to the Cafe.


End file.
